Tiempo
by LuisaMontalvoM
Summary: ¿Cómo será un día normal para la Señora Uchiha? Talvez no sea un día normal... ¿Podrá su esposo dar un poco de su tiempo? Especial DÍA DE LA MADRE
_Hi, Mina-san, soy Lulú-chan._

 _Este Oneshot está dedicado para todas la mamitas del mundo, ellas nos dan la vida y nunca nos dejan. ¡Un FELIZ DÍA Y QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA! ^o^/_

 _Naruto | Naruto Shippuden Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto -. All Rights Reserved._

 _Apple | iPhone Copyright © Steve Jobs -. All Rights Reserved._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Matta-ne =^.^=_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Universo Alterno. ItaTema_

CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

TIEMPO

Desperté, ya que estaba empezando a calentarse el cuarto, apenas abro mis ojos lo primero que veo es una nota que dejó mi esposo en el velador encima del despertador.

 _"Me fui al trabajo temprano, no te preocupes ya desayune. Pd: Hoy se firma el contrato con ANBU Corp. Deséame Suerte. Te amo, Itachi"_

Tsk, me quede dormida, últimamente andaba de mucho sueño.

Me pare de la cama y estire mis brazos tan fuerte que en mi espalda tronaron mis huesos.

Sí, yo era la flamante Señora Uchiha, Temari Uchiha, me enamore de Itachi cuando vine a Japón para una convención de Arte hace casi dos años; fue amor a primera vista apenas nos presentó mi primo Sasori hicimos "click".

Luego de tres meses de salir se me propuso y acepte, quien diría que cuando dije "si" me daría con la gran sorpresa de que él era el heredero mayor de una gran empresa. Después de mi matrimonio me mudé a Japón y deje el trabajo, él siempre dice que con lo suyo es más que suficiente, maldito orgullo Uchiha, pero acepte.

Mire el reloj.

Justo ahora él debe estar firmando esa unión entre Uchiha's Corp y ANBU's Corp. Siempre tan inteligente, logró la negociación sin ayuda de nadie ni de su hermanito súper dotado Sasuke, quien ahora está en su luna de miel con su esposa Hinata Hyuga.

 _Rin, rin, rin._

\- Moshi moshi, oka-san, sí estoy bien mamá, ya han pasado 2 años ¿cuándo vas a aceptar que me case? Jajaja ya tengo 25, mamá por favor. Sí mamá llegaremos para el día de la Madre, sí Itachi ya separo los pasajes. Bye, saludos a papá y Gaara.

Me fui a la sala y me coloqué en el hermoso piano de cola que mi esposo me había regalado por mi cumpleaños el año pasado. Me propuse a terminar de componer la canción que había empezado hace tres meses, normalmente componía canciones en mi tiempo libre cosa que demoraba menos de un mes, sin embargo últimamente andaba escasa de inspiración.

 _Tin._

Sonó mi IPhone, cuando revise había recibido un mensaje de Itachi.

 _"Todo salió bien, Danzo nos invitó a almorzar, lo siento cariño no podré acompañarte a almorzar. Te amo"_

 _"Pf, siempre lo mismo"_ \- pensé.

Mira el reloj. Había estado tres horas en el piano así que me dispuse a cocinar.

Almorcé un platillo típico de mi país, aprovechando que Itachi no se encontraba.

Después me dirigí a mi cama y me tire, ¿ya dije que últimamente me sentía muy cansada? Me sobe fuertemente los ojos.

Me fijé en el último cajón de mi velador, me acorde de la cajita rosada que había comprado hace casi una semana, Itachi no sabía nada de ella. Abrí el cajón y la mire, me mordí mi labio inferior y sentí un poco de angustia. Me dirijo al baño esperando lo mejor.

/CdE/

Me sentía ansiosa, ¿cómo se lo diría? Esta era una mucha responsabilidad, yo no conocía a muchas personas en Japón solo los más cercanos a Itachi, no podría hacerlo sola. Miraba mis manos y estas temblaban.

Escucho el ascensor y como él se aproxima a la puerta del departamento, mete su llave y entra.

\- Tadai... - dice con emoción hasta que nota mi presencia- ¿Ma? Cariño ¿qué haces en la sala con las luces apagadas?

\- Solo te esperaba - digo fríamente, no quería tratarlo así pero así me portaba cuando me sentía nerviosa.

\- Temari, ¿sucede algo?

\- No - digo mientras me paro dirigiéndome al cuarto. Él me sigue y rápidamente me detiene del brazo.

\- Yo sé que te sucede algo. Dime.

\- No sé, de repente en el trabajo encuentres la solución.- con sarcasmo.

\- Temari - él entendió porque me había resentido - lo siento amor, es que no pude decir que no.

\- ¡Nunca puedes decir que no! Ya no sé si es que importo en tu vida - grite exasperada.

\- No digas eso, amor tú sabes que la empresa me quita mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Así? ¡Pues ahora ya no podrá ser así, tendrás que hacerte un tiempo para nosotros! - me tape la boca porque no medí mis palabras.

\- ¿No... so... tros? - dijo tartamudeando - ¿quiénes nosotros?

\- Nadie - digo llorando ya que no aguante la emoción del momento y además también andaba muy sensible últimamente.

\- Temari, explícame - dice cogiéndome de los hombros.

\- Es... Es... Es que estoy embarazada - digo casi susurrando.

Itachi abrió sus ojos como nunca antes los vi así. Sus ojos brillaban y yo solo empecé a llorar en silencio.

\- E... es... ¡ESTO ES LO MEJOR QUE NOS HA PODIDO PASAR! - dijo súper emocionado, tanto que me abrazo y empezó a darme vueltas en el aire. Yo aún no reaccionaba ante tanta alegría.- Escúchame Temari todo va a estar bien - dijo cogiendo con dulzura mis mejillas y yo soltando algunas lágrimas - vas a ver, LO HAREMOS JUNTOS, nos haremos un horario, iré contigo a todos tus chequeos, hay que conseguir al mejor doctor y almorzaremos juntos. Te prometo que pasare más tiempo contigo y - miro mi vientre - con nuestro pequeño.

\- Itachi, ¿estás seguro de que dejaras todo ese tiempo por nuestro bebé?

\- Temari, yo te amo y no hay nada más importante para mí que tu bien y el de nuestro hijo, fruto de nuestro amor.- dijo abrazándome.

\- Yo también te amo.

/CdE/

Tres años después

Me despierto. Los rayos del sol ya me daban en la cara, además que sentí un bulto encima de mí.

Abro bien los ojos para encontrarme con esos ojos ónix de mi niño, su cabello es del mismo color que su padre, sin embargo sus facciones son idénticas a las mias.

\- Oka-chan, Feliz día de las Madres.

\- Tadashi, te dije que dejaras dormir un poco más a mamá.- dice mi esposo entrando con un mandil y su mano en la cintura al cuarto.

\- Gome, es que ya quería darle su regalo - dice entregándole un cofre hecho de palos de helado.

\- Gracias, mi niño hermoso, es el mejor regalo.

\- Eso es porque aún no ves mi regalo.- guiñándome, yo atine a ponerme roja y luego todos nos reímos juntos.

 _Se escucha un llanto en otro cuarto de la casa._

\- Uy creo que despertamos a Megumi con nuestras risas – dijo Itachi dirigiéndose a recoger a nuestra nenita de 4 meses de nacida.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado este OneShot, me inspire por el día de la Madre con esta pareja, que si bien me usta mucho no significa que odie el ShikaTema, es más el ShikaTema me encanta :3_

 _PD: Megumi significa bendición y Tadashi justo o correcto._

 _Bueno... no me odien._

 _Matta-ne, besos a todas sus mamás :*_


End file.
